Alstin
'Alstin ' Alstin is the romantic pairing of Ally Dawson and Austin Moon on Disney's Austin & Ally. At this point in the show they are just friends but, later on they may develop feelings for each other. We do see some of their affection towards each other. Alstin Moments '''Rockers & Writers''' *Austin feels bad that he stole Ally's song. *Austin goes to hug Ally twice. *When Austin is trying to make Ally more fun, he tries to make her dance with him. He grabs her hand, spins her towards him and they spin in a circle twice. After they stop spinning he blows his whistle calling Trish and Dez but, keeps holding her hand for a second. *Austin tries to help Ally get over her fear of stage fright. *Austin is the only one who claps for Ally after she crashes The Helen Show. *Austin and Ally's dads both told them the same thing about music. *When Austin is trying to convince Ally to become partners with him, he says their a perfect match. *When they are working on the song "Break Down The Walls" there's a moment when they are playing the piano together. At one point their hands touch, they put their hands in their laps and look away from each other. *When Austin's playing the drums Ally holds his hands. Kangaroos & Chaos *Austin says he's an Ally Dawson fan. *Ally doesn't want Austin to know people aren't really coming to see him, because she cares about his feelings. *Ally's upset Austin doesn't appreciate all the work she's doing for his career. *Ally rushes to the front so she can see Austin perform. Secrets & Songbooks *Austin is positive Ally has a crush on him. *Austin tries to find a nice way to let Ally know they're just friends so she doesn't get hurt. *Ally seems kind of upset while she asks Austin why he freaked out when he thought she had a crush on him. *Ally hugs Austin close over the counter while saying "I love you, I love you, I love you." while Austin looks shocked. Zaliens & Cloudwatchers *Austin and Ally decide to hang out more to learn what each other does for fun. *The next day they both say they had fun. *Ally says that Austin is her new goose. Blogeers & Butterflies *Ally was willing to face her fear so H8terGirl would stop posting bad things about Austin. *Austin sang The Butterfly Song so Ally wouldn't have to embarass herself. *Ally said if she ever wants to talk about how she got stage fright, Austin would be the one she tells it to. Tickets & Trashbags *Austin looks shocked, and kind of happy, when Ally hugs him. *This is the first time in the series when Austin and Ally hug. *Ally was thinking that they were going to match her purse with Austin's tie (like a couple? :]) * Ally keeps trying to explain why they came so Austin isn't mad at them. *Ally is the one Austin goes over to twice while performing. Managers & Meatballs *Ally and Austin hug. *Ally is the'' last one to get fired and the only one to get an apology from Austin. *Ally's the one who holds the Team Austin meetings, which means Austin probably chose her to do it. *Austin and Ally are eating lunch together. '''Club Owners & Quinceaneras' *Austin decides to help Ally instead of trying to impress the club owner. *Austin wants to dance with Ally to a slow song. *Ally thinks it is really sweet Austin did that for her. *Austin and Ally dance. *Austin would have dipped Ally if it wasn't for Trish's Mom. *Austin tries to teach Ally how to slow dnce. *Ally asks if Austin can show her how to slow dance. *Ally says to Austin, "No one feels as bad as I do, except maybe you because you have a broken ankle, but I come a close second." showing she cares about him. *Austin tells Ally it's okay. *Austin is on the phone with Ally at the party. *Ally and Austin are under the table together. *Austin got under the table even though he had a broken ankle, showing he cares about her. *Austin says Dallas is crazy and that Ally is amazing. *When dez tells Austin it's time to perform he says he's talking to Ally. *Austin asks Ally if she will be okay before performing. Deejays & Demos *Austn gets Ally on the radio. Category:Love Couple Category:Pairing Category:TV Show Category:Austin & Ally Category:Popular Ship Category:Friendship Category:Shipping Category:Relationship Category:Pairings with Ally Category:Pairings with Austin